Harry Potter Child of the Moon and Hunt
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: What if Lilly was not a muggle born but the goddess Artemis and that she never made any binding oath to be an eternal Virgin and James was the one to bring her out of morning over her first love Orion. The dark lord in the Prophecy is not Voldemort. No Kane Chronicles so the ancient Egyptian gods are not real. No romantic peering for harry till he becomes a god
1. Voldie Kills Himself

Chapter 1: Voldie Kills Himself

"My lord the Potters are living in the Peverell Manor at the end of Hollow's Lane." Petter said to his master. "Thank you Petter now you must die you worthless snitch. Avada Kedavra!" Tom Riddle Jr. said. Leaving the now dead snitch. Then Tom went on to the large now viable manor. Upon entering, he heard a woman shout. "James I do not care that you are an Auror just take harry to our room I will deal with that dark tosser." Then a regal woman appeared in fount of him. He knew that this was Lilly. "Stand aside woman I have no quail with you per say but with your child" he told her. To which she said. "If you want to get to my son you must go thou me." "Fine, Avada Kedavra!"

He was stunned when the light died down to reveal a smug sliver eyed Lilly Potter standing in fount of him. "You should not of done that. Now I can end you once and for all." At that, she began to glow so bright that all that looked upon her at that moment would die of holy fire. Suddenly Voldemort, his horcruxes, and all who bear his dark mark busted into flame and turned into ash. Then there was a gentle whisper on the wind that said. "By right of conquest I claim all of what belongs to the one whom I have just defeat of which I give the blood line talent of parseltongue to my mortal husband blood line I gift of magical energy shall be purified and then given to Harry my only son at this time. I declare that all dark magical objects that I have gained ownership of shall be purified at once. May all monetary investments be sold and be given where the money is needed most in the wizarding world. May all accounts within Gringotts Wizarding Bank be pulled to giver paying off all debt then divided among all the magical whom opposed the ternary of the one whom I have just conquered then the accounts shall be closed. All property that I have gained that is left over shall be given to my mortal family to dill with. As it is my will, then what I have said shall be come to be."

Severus could not believe that his true dad, Thanatos (Death) had come to visit him to tell him that all of the other marked Death Eaters was turned to ash when Voldemort tried to kill the goddess Artemis and the only reason that he was alive was because his dad saved him by removing his Dark Mark. That made Severus found out that he fell in love with a goddess and called her a mudblood. Therefore, he ran off to inform Dumbledore of the news. After that night, Lilly disappeared only to be seen by her family only a few times a year. It was also at that time that James came to know just who his wife is.

On Harry's fifth birthday, he started his demigod training. On Harry's seventh birthday, he got books on magical theory, potions, alchemy, animagus and a few more so he can get a head start his magical learning and a female River Phoenix for a familiar that he named in Horner of his mother's mortal life (Lilly). On Harry's eighth birthday, he got his first sibling, Diana. On Harry's tenth birthday, he started going out with his mother on monster hunting trips. On Harry's eleventh birthday he got, his father's cloak of invisibility, the most up to date version of the Marauder's Map and his Hogwarts letter. That day James owl ordered everything that was on Harry's school list bar the school robes, which he asked Madam Malkin to come and do Harry's school fitting later that day and he owled Ollivander to make a privet meting the next day so he can make a custom made wand for Harry

The day after Harry's eleventh birthday, harry and his dad used the Floo network to go straight to Ollivander's wand shop. Once there Ollivander started by having Harry close his eyes and look for his magical core, then let it guide him to the right piece of wood, which there was none among what Ollivander had out at that time. However, Harry did say that he did feel something with Elder and Willow but both lacked something and felt incomplete. Then Ollivander asked harry to find his magical core again while he went got something a rare wood that he hardly uses outside one Scottish Sharman clan that usually asks him to make staffs for them and he asked James if he could use a wand maker spell that shows what class of foci someone needs. When Ollivander came back, he did the spell and it showed that Harry mostly needs a staff but can use a high-end level wand that is made to withstand high levels of magical output. When that was cleared up, Ollivander noticed* that out of all the hybrid woods testing samples he brought in, the Douglass Willow** was yearning to be used. It was then "Harry what do you feel, from this wood?"

To which Harry replied "It's sings to me sir, and it feels right and more whole unlike the elder or the willow alone. Also can I ask that you use the tail feathers from my Phoenix familiar for the core?"

Ollivander was happy that someone was reading up the books that they was given. "Well done young harry for knowing that you need a wand needs a core. Therefore, so you know I need ten tail feathers seven for your staff and three for your wand because after I did a spell to determine what type of foci you needed it showed that you needed a staff and/or a high-ended wand but mainly a staff." Harry summoned his Phoenix, Lilly. "My in all my years of wand making, I never came across a River Phoenix before, young Mister Potter you will have a pretty powerful wand and staff combo. Now it will be fifty Galleons please and they will be ready in an hour" Harry gave Ollivander the ten tail feathers and James paid the fifty Galleons.

As they walked out, James said to Harry. "Come on Harry let's go get lunch and then some Ice-cream then we can come back to get your wand and staff. And yes I will explain what I know on staff lore and I will do my best to answer the question on why you need to use a staff." At lunch James told Harry what he knew about staff lore and it goes something like this:

For all magicals fall in one of three categories based on their Magical Core: The first group is known as, Squibs. Squibs have a Magical Core but it's unable to be used for 'modern' magic. However, they are able to do things like brew potions and sometimes have the gift of telekinesis. Squibs can even make the best seers. Non-magical and non-elemental Demigods fit into this category.

The second group is the average/common magicals (witch or wizard). The common magicals have a larger Magical Core than Squibs. But the Magical Core of an average witch or wizard is more inclined for a specific field of magic. Most tend not to have a strong enough Magical Core warrant a staff during magical training, so the majority now days tend to just stay with a wand and not get a staff but many can later in life. All Elemental or Magical Demigods tend to be of this level. James told Harry on a side note that Demigods with a Magical Core are called Demi-Magi.

Then there is the mythic third group called the 'Mystics'. Mystics tend to be the opposite to the average witch or wizard with a very powerful Magical Core that needs a staff's capacity to channel large amounts of powerful magic. Those that just use a wand, as a focus tend to be able not need any focus at all. All of Hecate's Demigod children that have a magical father are Mystics. Also all well trained Elemental Demi-Magi, all Demi-Magi children of the 'Big Three' even some of their non-magical but well trained demigod kids can be seen as Mystics.

Then once he had finished the explanation he told Harry, what Lilly had done had made him a Mystic in strength. With that out of the way and they had finished their Ice-creams and got back to Ollivander's on time to get see that Ollivander had just finished wand and staff, both of witch where darkish-woody brown. Harry told Ollivander he wanted to blood bond his staff and wand to himself but not to the point where he cannot lend his wand to a friend in need, in which Ollivander helped him to do so in the correct way.

Harry enjoyed the rest of the summer break, which he started training with his staff because of the trace that Ollivander was forced to put on all Foci by law. Luckily, for them there was a loophole that Ollivander used, in by registering Harry's wand as his 'primary' focus and had stated the he can use a staff but opted get just a wand.

*** Ollivander is a skilled wand maker so he can sense these things.**

**** The Douglas Willow tree is hybrid cross between a willow tree and an Elder tree that I made up.**


	2. First Two Years at School

Chapter 2: First Two Years at School

* * *

**Author's Note: I have updated the first chapter but is not too different from what was up before so you do not need to reread it unless you want to.**

* * *

The first two years went fast and Harry. The only things to note in his first year was that he was put in Gryffindor, made two friends (Neville and Hermione) and on his first flying lesion, he was made Gryffindor seeker the rest of that year was boring for harry compared to his life before hogwarts. That summer he got his first bother Orion Peverell Potter. Second year was also boring the only fun he had was hunting the Basilisk that was in the chamber of secrets. Now he had rare potions ingredients from a thousand year old Basilisk. So now, it is almost the end of the academic year, in which we find Harry sitting in the common room. He has a hard chose of what electives to take next year. It was then that his maternal uncle decided to visit him, so he can help him with choosing his electives. Before telling him that it was time that he had to between camp half-blood and camp Juniper.

"Hay there Harry let me help you chose the classes of yours." Harry looked up to see his ever-young uncle Apollo

"Oh hi Lord Apollo. Nice to see you and I will love your help. I am thinking taking Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, but I am not sure what should be my third subject be. I am planning on picking up Alchemy, Cruse-breaking, and Warding in my sixth year."

"How about picking up Divination which, I'll give you the seer's gift for. In addition, you should pick up Magical Crafting Studies as well. Now we must talk about why I'm truly here." Apollo took a long pause. "Harry it's time that you started attending Camp Half-Blood, Your Mother and Father both agreed that they should wait at least till you pasted your Owls then asked you where you wanted to go. You see you are both a Greek and Roman Demigod. This is because when your mother conceived you she was in, what she is calling her mortal cocoon sate. Her aim was to fuse both sides of herself together. However, her cocoon sate was destroyed before she could finish the process. Because you are both types of demigod, you have a cause to go join the demigod legion or go to camp half-blood. But you need to know the two groups have been separated from each other since the American Civil War so you have to choose one over the other." Harry gave it some thought then said to his uncle.

"Uncle Apollo do you think that I could go to Camp Half-Blood while I'm still going to school then the summer after I complete my Owls you give a solo quest to unite the two demigod groups forever. However, I fell that I will need my Apparition licence by then if I am going to do that kind of quest. I have chosen to tack you up on your offer of becoming a magical seer and take Divination on the condition that I will remember the visions that I have and they must not be absolute in saying this they are will be more like hints of what is to come. However, I am willing to speak some prophecies of doom and gloom but there must be a hint of a way out."

Apollo Replied. "I can have the gift of foresight manifest that way in your life but know this. The Fates can dictate that some things must end in tragedy. Your plan can work but it is a long shot at best but doable. To succeed you must convince the senate of New Rome to return the Athena Parthenos statue. Only then, the rift can start to heal. However, we will wait to see your Owl results to decide wither or not to issue the quest for demigod unity, and yes, there has been many attempts at that type of quest from both sides but they have all failed for one reason or another. Now I must leave you to go your own way. So take care dear nephew." With that Apollo vanished in a ray of sunshine, with Harry finally made up his mind what classes he will take.

* * *

**Author's Note: Things may start slowing down a bit now that Harry is off to Camp. However, the speed can pick up again as I skim through an otherwise dull school year. For the next chapter will cover the whole summer with Harry's first formal Quest. Please note that Harry has two school years of Hogwarts education plus what he had learnt before he went to Hogwarts. Therefore, he is ready to sit his Owl-level theory exams but he is still on par with any Mystic that is soon to enter third year magical studies power wise. The magical education system in this would caters for one's magical power level. So 'stranded' magical students will be given an education equivalent that seen in HP canon but one can be moved up to the 'Mystic-grade' learning, so you guys know Ronald Weasley had been put into Hogwarts' equivalent of 'Special Ed' for 'slower' learners. With that Ron bashing out of the way this chapter is finished. **


	3. The Journey to Camp

**Author comments to reviewers: to the 'Guest' calling himself Altair your review has been deleted for a part of it being what I call flaming. In response to the non- flaming part of his deleted review, I say this. The main reason that the story seems rushed is that I am using a main character from the Harry Potter Canon that had been raised solely in the "HP side' of the Story World, and is living in a world where Voldemort had been fully defeated in so having a happy, loving, peaceful, and a bit boring. Therefore, I have been condensing the side that, at this moment is lacking major action that will fill a good-sized chapter. (Which will be around 1500+ word-count, unless the plot demands smaller.)**

* * *

**Author comments to all readers: I have four disclaimers. One.) This story is a work of Fan-Fiction so I do not own any of the copyrights. Two.) This Story at the time of writing of this Chapter has no Beta Reader so there can and most likely have spelling and grammar mistakes, as such, until I get a Beta Reader for this story and/or in general, they will still appear. Three.) I will not stop writing my stories because I have no Beta Reader. Finally.) If you do not like this or any of my stories you do not have to continue reading them as such no one has the right to flame me!**

* * *

**Author Note: In the way of timelines, I had adjusted the HP timeline so this story's golden trio are four-ish years older than Percy is, so Harry has been born 31****st**** of July 1989. In addition, Percy's mom will be a muggle-born so therefore Percy a Demi-Magi and his mother has home schooled Percy in magic when he can start controlling his magic. She had him wear a charmed necklace that keeps monsters away and translates all that he reads into Greek which she like magical parents of Greek Demi-Magi trout him when he should start reading. Magical parents of Roman Demi-Magi do the same but with Latin.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Journey to Camp**

* * *

Harry was excited to be going to be going to Camp with his best friends a muggle-born Hermione Demi-Magi daughter of Athena and Neville the Demi-Magi son of Demeter. He had sent a letter to Neville's grandmother asking her to tack Neville to Ollivander's wand shop so he can get a properly suited wand for a Demi-Magi Son of Demeter. He did so with a subtle threat by saying, "What would Demeter do to someone that was hindering _her _son by forcing him to use a wand that was not meant for him and that could explode at any moment, killing him and doing major damage to where he was standing." That got Augusta's attention. So the three of them where going to Diagon Alley with their families then go straight to camp using Diagon Alley's International Floo Station. They were on the Hogwarts Express enjoying the ride.

Harry at the start of journey had sent Dobby his house elf with their trunks so they will have them at foot of their bunks in their godly parent's cabin. Harry asked Dobby to clean up and make sure that the Demeter's, Artemis', and Athena's Cabins were ready which he agreed and popped away with their trunks. This set Hermione off ranting about how slavery was completely wrong. To which he replied by saying. "Mitch can you come to me and explain to my friend Hermione what it means to be a house-elf, the types of bounds and what you get out of the bounds. As we have discussed can you also bring your daughter Mela, so the two of you can determine if my friend will the right kind of mistress for your beloved Mela. Oh, be ready to silence her so she can listen." Hermione had a long discussion with the Potter's old head-elf and his, last child. At the end, she decided that she would do all she can to make all the house-elf masters must treat their elves like the Potters and the Longbottoms.

Mela asked. "So Hermione will you allow me to be your and your bloodline's first lady house-elf?" To which Hermione nodded happily to which they did the bloodline bonding

When the bonding had finished Hermione asked. "Harry how did you get Augusta to take Neville to Ollivander's to a proper wand?" "Yea Harry how did you?" Neville chimed in.

"Well Neville I may said that your father's wand may explode, killing you in the process and if that was not it, it may be that I mentioned what your godly mother may think of your Gran for refusing to get you a properly matched wand. I now know for a fact that you have a Mystic-size core."

Neville perked up at that. "How do you know that I'm a Mystic?" He Said

"Well when I getting my staff and wand made my dad told me that there is three tiers to magical core that mortals can have." At that, Hermione perked up, put her book away and started listening closely. Then Harry continued. "When a witch or a Wizard have a child with a god or goddess that have an elemental domain like your mother Demeter or Presidion the child will be an elemental Demi-Magus and have a top tier magical core and be some the most powerful mortals to live some even become gods themselves like Hercules. By far the children of a god or goddess and a squib usually have a normal size core same as Demi-God children of witches and wizards. Squibs have a core that cannot be used for more 'modern' wand magic." For the rest of the train ride they talked about magical talents. Along the way, Hermione admitted that her step-mom did believe in her wizarding-magic side but having a hard time with the demi-god side of life her. While her dad was the other way around. Both were very logical but they each did catch a glimmer of the wider magical world of gods and goddess. It was then that Harry started to get an idea forming.

Once they got to King's Cross, Harry got an idea and sent his dad a message via Mitch that he is going to bring Hermione and her mortal parents to Diagon Alley the fun yet slightly risky way, so there they were walking to a well hidden spot in King's Cross parking. Harry whispered in Hermione's ear her part of his plan. Therefore, when they got there, Hermione called out "Mela" and the young house-elf popped in without a sound were se got her orders, in so doing showing her dad that magic was real. Then it was Harry's tern to show her mom that her demi-god side was just as real as her magical side.

Seeing that the coast was clear he call out in a clear voice. "Oh Mother, Lady of the Hunt and Lady of the Moon hear my prayer and accept my offering, lend me your chariot so I can take my friend and her family to Diagon Ally and along the way convince my friend's loving stepmother of her Demi-Godhood." At that, Harry tossed a golden Drachma onto the pavement, which did not hit it but passed, right through it. Then at that moment a sliver chariot palled by four golden reindeer with silver horns. "Why hallow Mother I hope that your well. Let me introduce you to Hermione, her loving father David, and his loving wife Elizabeth. Mr and Mrs Granger, My mother Lady Artemis Greek Goddess of the Moon, Hunt and Wilderness or If you prefer Lady Diana Roman Goddess of the same domains." Harry's mom talked with Mr and Mrs Granger for a bit.

"Now be safe dear and do not forget to lock up when you're done and can you park in the ally around the corner form the Leaky Cauldron and have fun. Oh, by the way hold on my son drives a bit like a mad man out on a joy ride." With that, she dissolved in a silvery light.

"Ok every one hop on so we can be off." Harry said. When everyone got on, he grabbed the rains and called out. "On, Donder! On, Blitzen! On, Prancer! On, Vixen! Tack us to the Leaky Cauldron and hop to it!" With that, they took off weaving in and out of traffic well beyond the speed limit. Harry then called out to Mrs Granger and said. "The standard Mortals will not see us unless I want them to, but that does not mean that they cannot hit us." Seeing that there was two double decker buses coming at them on the one-way bridge that they were using Harry called out. "Hold on tighter for we need to take off before we crash. Ok boys I know that mom said no flying until I got my driver's licence but we need to, not hit those buses so up, up and away." With that, they took to the air dodging the buses then setting back down on the other side of the River Themes heading in the right direction. Therefore, after an interesting journey they got to the Leaky Cauldron where they went and parked in an unused near it where there was a disused side entrance to Diagon Alley. When they all got off Harry taped the chariot with his wand and it changed into a nice sports car that his mother liked and it beeped. After that, he tapped the correct set of bricks to open the gateway to Diagon.

It was at Ollivander's wand shop that they meet up with the rest of their group. It was there that they found Augusta having a two-way argument with Ollivander and a regal looking woman, which looked a fear bit like Neville. Therefore, Harry decided to tell Mr and Mrs Granger who was who and introduce them to the ones that was not quarrelling why Neville needs a new wand. It was then, that the argument ether got to, or back to a point where Harry could chime in and end Augusta's opposition to the matter. "If you excuse me." Harry said in a loud but respectful voice, which got the attention of everyone in the room. "Good, now that I got your attention. I have read that when mystics if forced to use a common or 'Normal' wands and not a wand that is custom made for them. They run the risk of having the wand explode; often killing the wielder and everyone within the blast radius if not doing serious demerge. Is this true, Mr Ollivander?" Which Ollivander confirmed.

Almost everyone was stunned. Among those that were not was Harry, (who kept calm) Demeter, (who was looking like she wanted to kill Augusta) and Ollivander. (Who looked worried for Neville's wellbeing.) It was then that Demeter spoke up. "Mr Ollivander can you please make my son his true first wand and a staff if he needs one you. Also will send the bill to Augusta without any discount that may apply. If my son has already left for camp when you are done can you send your work to Camp Half-Blood?" Then she turned to Augusta. "You have just lost guardianship over Neville for he will living at Camp when he is not at Hogwarts, James will act as Neville's magical guardian till he is of age. At which time He will become the regent of Longbottom Title and Estate, if his father has not been cured by that time. Oh and Neville will inherit the whole lot when he comes of age or when his Father dies whichever is last to happen." With that, Demeter vanished in a whirl of wheat leaving Augusta looking defeated.

"Well that was odd, is she really your mother Neville?" Mrs Granger said. After that, things were somewhat dull. Neville's wand and staff (which he can use but does not really need) was made of pure cherry with unicorn tail-heir for their cores. Harry asked Ollivander to give her a full assessment, which turned out to be a good thing. For her wand is suited for her, the wand did need to be upgraded for long-term compatibly. So they went shopping while they waited. They came across an odd shop called magical materials emporium, which sells ready to used ingots in many deferent metals and many deferent types of woods as well as many more things used to make all sorts of things. It was there harry spent the rest of the time in the UK before setting off for camp. So a few hours later, they all met at the International Floo Station ready for camp.

They were in the US Outbound room looking for the correct fireplace after a bit Harry spoke. "Well this is odd there are three fireplaces that no-one seems to be paying any attention to. The western fireplace says New Rome, while the eastern fireplace says Camp Half-Blood, and the third fireplace is directly opposite to the entryway and it says Olympus in Greek and Latin." They were stunned. So Harry lead them to the Fire place that said Camp Half-Blood it was there that the three of them said there goodbyes than promptly left for camp.

The trip was over in less than a second, one moment they were in the UK the next they were in the big house. The oddest thing that they found was not, shortness of the journey, but who was waiting for them. "Hi Fred, Hi George. How are you two?" Harry called out. He always knew who was who. George looked more, Greek than Roman and takes after Hermes. While Fred looked more Roman than Greek and takes after Mercury. The defence was so subtle it's often missed, so most do not know what twin they are talking with.

* * *

**Author Note: I know that I said that this chapter would have all of the summer but it is getting a bit long so I am ending it here. Oh and there will most likely be three chapter cycle. The first one deals with the school year. Then one will cover most of Harry's summer. Then the quest chapter. The next chapter we are entering the cycle with the summer chapter. By the way, from time to time skim over the previous chapters just in case I have made major changes.**


End file.
